Loving A Monster
by RunawayFangirl
Summary: There are four SHEILD agents who didn't expect to join the avengers, let alone fall in love with them. Mainly Bruce/OC but also Tony/OC, Thor/OC, and Clint/OC. (Summery sucks. I will rewrite it later.)
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I know I haven't done any avengers stuff in the past, but I started this story. This is actually my re-write of a different story that I started and it originally sucked. Please review and fav if you like. There will be more up and coming!

* * *

Running I land my hand in the face of the Chitauri. The pain is nothing compared to watching it crash into the nearest building. My strength had increased since the avengers was united. I wasn't even supposed to be an avenger. I just... became one. They all accepted me in much more easily then I deserved. Sure I had talents but I wasn't a Hulk or an IronMan.

Confused yet? Sorry about that. I'll rewind and explain some. To begin, my name is Alexandra Carson, and I joined SHIELD a few years ago when they found my spy potential butt sneaking around New York's Ironman. I had been hired as his assistant for a while after they found out Natasha was a spy. She figured me out a few days in and I began SHEILD training.

She was the first to take me under her wing. As well as Agent Coulson. They helped me shoot better, and think faster on my feet. I became a field agent just seven months later and started with level two missions. I now work level five, just under Agent Coulson. I enjoyed working under him since we were pretty good friends. I thought as him as a father figure.

It's been a few weeks since my last mission that ended a bit roughly. I just got released from the infirmary a few days ago and have yet to be cleared for mission access. Though I was honestly perfectly fine now. Not even a sore muscle. "Agent Carson?" Coulson says. "Yes?" I reply. I had been stationed at the tesseract base for extra security even thought we all knew it was unnessisary. "The tesseract is acting up. Help the others get all of phase two out of here and to the hellicarrier." He orders. With a nod of my head I head inside to grab what I can.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see a flash of something. I look up and there is a man kneeling surrounded in tesseract glow. I run out to Coulson with a few cases. "Intruder. Most likely hostile." I tell him. He nods. "We'll handle it. Go." He orders next. I fallow them. I wasn't sure if an alien was my first choice for a fight today.

Once we are a safe distance away I attempt contacting Agent Coulson a few times. He however refuses to answer. It must be bad in there. "Want me to take the wheel for a bit?" I ask Agent Archer. "No. It's all good." She replies. She was a close friend of Agent Barton's. I however, had never gotten too close to him. We were never on the same missions.

Suddenly our intercom turns on. "Agent Barton's been compromised." Coulson says. Archer swerves a bit. "Hand over the wheel. Now." I order her. She was level six but she was also my friend and she had no reason to be driving now. She'd been to focused on other things.

She complies almost immediately. I just nod and take over the wheel of the jet. "Agent Carson, we need you to recruit someone." Agent Coulson's voice speaks again. "The tesseract has been taken along with Barton, DrSelvig, and Loki. We need Dr Bruce Banner to help us track it. You are going to Calcutta." He orders. I blink. "Alright. One massive green guy coming up." I say and change my course. "What's going on?" Archer asks coming on. "Going to Kolkata to retrieve someone. Just take a nap." I tell her. She nods. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 1 - Death's Princess

Here's the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review!

* * *

The long ride to Kolkata was silent besides the soft breathing of Rachael Archer in the background. I didn't bother playing my usual heavy metal music (one thing I have in common with Tony Stark).

Landing, I go over to a little girl and hand her a wad of money. "I need a favor. I need you to take this to the doctor and get him here. Afterwards, you can keep it, okay?" I ask her. She nods. I was lucky she understood me. She runs off suddenly and I head into the house off in the distance to wait.

It's about a half hour later when I see them running up to the home. I hide as she leads him inside and jumps out the window. I step out from the shadows. "Should have got paid up front Banner." He says to himself. "Hello Dr. Banner." I say. He turned around only looking slightly surprised. "Who are you?" He asks. "I am Agent Alexandra Carson of SHEILD." I reply. "So you're a spy? Took me out to the edge of the city. Smart. Was the girl a spy too? They start that young?" He asks. "Some do. I did." I reply. He nods. "How did you find me?" He asks next. "We never lost you. Just kept our distance. Even threw some off your scent. But now we need you." I tell him. "You need me in a cage?" He replies. I shouldn't be as surprised as I am to hear that, but I don't even blink. "No doctor. I wouldn't have come if that was SHEILD's intent." I say. "STOP LYING TO ME!" He screams then and slams his hands on the table. I lean forward so my body's matching his. "If I were lying I wouldn't have come without weapons and in my own jet. There's something called the tesseract." I say. "What does SHEILD want me to do? Swallow it?" He asks. "No, they want you to find it. It emits a gamma signature too low for us to trace, and no one know's gamma better than you. If there was, that's where I'd be." I tell him. He nods. "Alright."

It takes but a few minutes to get him on board and to awaken Rachael from her slumber. When I do she is shocked to find Bruce in the back with her. "So this is who we were picking up?" She asks drowsily. "Yes. He can find the tesseract." I reply from the pilot seat. "The tesseract is lost?" She asks then. I nod. "Barton, Selvig, and the intruder Loki. We need him to find it." I tell her. She nods. "Okay guys. Might as well go back to sleep. Another long flight ahead of us."

Arriving at the hellicarrier, Rachael goes straight inside. I wait to see Bruce and the Captain's reaction to the air. I smirk over at Phil who I knew got to help pick up Captain America. He was the biggest fangirl I knew. He just shakes his head back. I chuckle. I had to wonder what happened on that plane. "You may want to step inside. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." I tell them. Captain looks a little farther over the edge. "Is this a submarine?" He asks. "Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce says.

Just a moment later we begin lifting out of the water. "Oh no... this is much worse." Dr Banner says and begins backing away. "Inside boys?" I ask. They both nod and I lead them into the hellicarrier. I was dressed in my usual SHEILD jumpsuit unlike Natasha who was dressed pretty normal. I just figured, may as well stay prepared.

Once inside I take them to the main room with the big round table. I see Steve had ten bucks to Fury. Some kind of bet? I smirk. "Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury says shaking hands with Bruce. "Thanks for asking nicely. So um...how long am I staying?" Bruce replies. When did I start thinking of him as Bruce more than Doctor Banner? "As soon as we have the tesseract you are free to go." Fury replies. "And how are you going with that?" He asks. Fury points over to Agent Coulson. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Agent Coulson says. "You need to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Doctor Banner replies. "How many are there?" Fury says. "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce asks. Fury looks at Natasha. "Would you show Doctor Banner to the laboratory please?" He asks. She nods. "You're gunna love it doc. We've got all the toys." She says leading him out. I am half tempted to pout.

Turning back to Fury I await my orders. "We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent." Agent Sitwell says. "Location?" Agent Coulson asks. "Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Sitwell replies. "Captain, you're up. Agent Carson, fly him there." Fury orders. I nod and head out to my favorite fighter jet. "What should I be expecting?" Captain asks as we take off. "A man in armor who thinks he's above us all." I tell him. "Great." He says sarcastically. "So... your Agent Carson. What's your first name? Or do I have to call you Carson?" He asks then. "No. My first name is Alexandra." I tell him. It used to be different, but I preferred the name change. "Ah. I suppose you know I'm Steve Rogers then?" He asks. I nod stiff. "Yes. I know all about you Steve. Phil may think you are awesome but I was never a fan. I don't really like soldiers." I tell him. "Why? We just want to defend America." He replies. "I don't like war. I'm a spy and I do what I can to stop war. That's why I became a spy." I tell him. "Then why are you involving yourself with Loki?" He asks. "I'm not sure how I feel on intergalactic war yet." I respond. "Is it all that different?" Steve asks. "Again, I don't know." I reply.

A little while later we arrive in Stuttgart and Loki seems to be standing over the crowd of humans. Steve jumps out of the plane just in time to deflect a blast of energy from Loki's scepter. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve says stepping slowly toward Loki. "The soldier. A man out of time." Loki says looking up at him. "I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain replies. I aim the fighter jet at Loki. "Drop the weapon and stand down." I say. Loki shoots a blast of energy. I barely dodge it with the jet.

As soon as I refocus my attention, Loki has Steve on the ground head bent. "Kneel." I hear him say. "Not today." Captain replies and they begin fighting. Loki was a pretty good fighter. "Agent Carson, Miss me?" Stark says in the PA before overriding the sound system with ACDC. I smirk as he blasts Loki and lands. "Make a move reindeer games." He says aiming multiple weapons at Loki. Slowly, Loki raises his hands into the air in defeat and the armor disappears. "Too easy..." I whisper to myself.

I land as Tony and Steve escort Loki into the jet. I ring in Fury on my headset. "Loki's been captured." I tell him as I take off. "Is he saying anything?" Fury replies. "Not a word." I tell him. "Just get him here." Fury orders.

A moment of silence passes. "I don't like it." Captain whispers. "What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony replies. "I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Captain replies. "Still, you're pretty spry for an older fellow." Tony replies. I crack a smile. "What?" Steve asks, obviously confused. "It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Tony replies. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Cap says. "There's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony replies as lightning strikes. "What the...?" I ask. "Afraid of a little lightning?" Steve asks, to Loki I was guessing. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replies.

Then Tony does something extremely moronic. He opens the lift gate. I look back quickly and just in time to see a burly man dragging Loki off the ship and flying off. "Okay. This is getting pretty weird." I say. "Think he's a hostile?" Steve suddenly asks and I look back to see Tony putting his helmet on. "Doesn't matter, if he kills Loki or frees him the tesseract is lost." Tony replies. "We need a plan of attack!" Steve says. "I have a plan. Attack." Tony replies and flies out. "You may wanna sit this one out Cap. You can't exactly fly." I tell him. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't see how I can." He replies putting on the parachute. I groan as he jumps out of the plane. "What am I? Their babysitter?"

Pulling the plane around I begin scanning the area to find where they are and lower the craft a safe distance away, before getting out and heading toward the so called battle. Tony and Thor seem to have beaten each other up and just as I step into view Thor's hammer slams down on the Captain's shield and we are all thrown backwards. I slam back against the trunk of a tree, my head hitting full force, and black out.

Waking up, I am back on my jet, with someone else driving and two heros staring down at me. "What happened?" I groan. "You may wanna stay down back there." Natasha's voice calls from the front of the craft. Natasha? When did she get there? I rub my head. "Where's the red caped guy?" I ask. "He chose his own way of flying." Natasha replies. I sigh. "So... he's helping?" I ask. "Yeah." Rogers replies. I just lay back and close my eyes again to sleep it out while we fly.

The next time I awaken, I am in the infirmary and someone seems to be touching my head. I no longer feel any pain. "Well your wounds if you had any are gone, Agent Carson." The nurse tells me. "Thanks. I figured they would be. Am I free to go?" I ask. She just nods, and with that, I exit the room.

"Ah, Agent Carson, so nice of you to join us." Fury says. "How long was I out?" I ask. "The rest of the flight plus about five hours." Natasha tells me. I groan. "It took that long to heal? You must have really done damage on me guys." I tell them. "Usually a cracked skull and broken ribs takes a lot longer than that to heal. Mind telling me why you think a bit over five hours is a long time?" Tony asks. "I heal fast. Like... really fast. I also am able to tap into certain abilities when I or someone I care for is in danger. I get much stronger, faster, and smarter it seems. I could defuse a bomb in a few seconds if I knew there was one there." I tell him. "That's why SHEILD recruited her." Agent King says. I turn to the other red headed woman on board. "It's been a while." I tell her. "Yeah. Well, I am put on lot of missions." She replies glaring at Fury. I had to wonder if she'd be removing the other eye soon.

A moment passes, before someone speaks again. "Who is this?" Steve asks. "I am Agent Alyanna King. Call my Ally if you want I don't care. I'm the only necromancer on board." King tells them. "Wait... necromancer?!" Steve asks. "Yep. I can control the dead, darkness, and light." She replies. "We don't know why. Just as we have no idea why Agent Carson can acsess the abilities she has when in danger, but they have them." Fury says. "The only other person who can do such things is Hel, my niece." Thor says suddenly. I turn to him. "Loki's daughter then?" I ask. He nods. "Yes, but she lives in the realm of the dead, and cannot leave." He says. "Well I doubt I'm the princess of the dead or anything so, lets not dwell on it." King replies taking a seat. "Are you calling in Agent Brandent too?" I ask. Fury gives a curt nod. "Well if we have a princess of death, we gotta have our bloody angel too." I tell them all.


	3. Chapter 2 - Jolly Green Giant

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! If you are interested in more please review! I know this chapter seems a bit LokixOC ish but trust me it's not going there! **

**Warnings: Loki Innocence! **

* * *

Silence. The entire room is silent. Then out bursts Tony, happy to break the silence. "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He says. Steve smiles in amusement. I let out a chuckle, and the ice is broken. Tony starts looking through SHIELD's files and I watch silently. "He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce voice breaks me away from Tony. I turn my head and notice him smiling down at the footage from Loki's cage. "Loki's going to drag this out so... Thor? What's his play?" Captain asks. "He has an army, called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win the Earth. In turn I suspect for the tesseract." Thor replies. "An army. From outer space." Captain says. "So he's building another portal? That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce says. "Selvig?" Thor asks. "He's an astro-physicist." Bruce replies. "He's a friend." Thor says. "Loki has him under some sort of sell, along with one of our own." Natasha pipes up, seemingly uncomfortable. "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve replies. "I don't think we should focus on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Bruce says. I laugh. "Nice reference." I tell him. He smiles.

A moment later Thor cuts in. "Loki may be above reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." Thor says. "He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha says to that. "He is adopted." Thor replies. I smirk a bit. "I've killed plenty of people and Ally here controls the dead. That doesn't matter. I think my body counts probably worse than his." I say. "How?" Steve asks with a slightly disgusted undertone. "Like Fury said, if my life is in danger I get these strange abilities. Kind of like the Hulk." I reply making eye contact with Bruce. He looks away.

Tony steps in then. "Well Banner, shall we go play?" He asks. Bruce nods and the head to the lab. "Damn." Is all I say. "You like Banner." Ally says. "Shut up. You like a demi-god." I reply. "Me?" Thor questions. I just smirk and turn to leave. As I exit I hear Ally say, "Nice to see you again Thor." Again?

Sitting on the roof of the hellicarrier I let my mind wander. Brandent would be there soon. It had been years since I saw my bloody angel friend. I kind of missed her. I also had to wonder if they'd be calling in the doctor. I smile. He was a pretty crazy guy but his brains were huge. He was as smart as Tony if not smarter. I mean, he did invent mind control on Earth. I chuckle.

"Laughing are we?" Agent Archer asks. I turn to her. "You okay?" I ask. "I will be when Clint is back." She tells me. I knew she didn't like Loki one bit. He took the only guy she really cared for on the hellicarrier and in SHEILD. "Everyone calls him Barton or Hawkeye. Even the Hawk. To you he's Clint. You notice that?" I ask her. She shrugs. "Why does it matter?" She asks. "It matters because you love him." I say. She just blinks. Then sighs. "So?" She asks. "When he gets back just kiss him already." Is all I say before heading back inside to Banner's lab with Stark.

Tony looks up at me. "Hey there Alex." He says. "You know no one calls me Alex. Or even Alexa." I say. "So. I can't call you that? I thought we had something." He says. I roll my eyes. "Never did Stark." I reply. He pouts. "I like brains but not smartasses. Remember that." I say. He smirks and looks at Bruce a second before going back to his work. I look over at Bruce who is working without looking at me. I sigh. "Did I offend you earlier?" I ask him and come up beside him. "No. I just..." He sighs. "I don't know. I was taken back I guess. I wasn't expecting it." He says. "Is that a good thing?" I ask. "Maybe." He replies.

Suddenly, Tony buts in. "You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." He says and points to the arc reator in his chest. "This thing stops it." We both look before Bruce speaks. "But you can control it." He says. "Because I learned how." Tony replies. "It's different." Bruce says and goes back to the screen. Tony swipes the screen making what he was looking at disappear. "Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you." Tony says. "So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?" Bruce asks. "Because you're worth it." I say. They both look at me. "You're special. All of the 'avengers' are. Just for different reasons. Tony, has a big brain and built a badass suit. Steve, was a skinny kid who wanted to be a soldier, and then did something about it. Thor is a demi-god. You are a smart man who had too much gamma exposure. But you knew all about gamma. And that gamma changed your life." I shrug. They both gape at me. "What?" I ask. "That was deep." Tony replies and goes back to working. I blink. "Freak." I say. "Bitch." He replies. I take mock offense. "You are both idiots. Move on." Bruce replies smiling in amusement. I teasingly punch his arm and walk to the scepter. I pick it up and look at it.

A second later I let out a gasp. My vision around me changes. I am on a cold planet watching as Loki and a creature with two thumbs talk. Two thumbs? Weird... "The Chitauri grow restless." The creature says. "Let them gird themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle." Loki replies. "Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?" The creature says to Loki. "Meager? Really?" I ask. They look at me. "You should not be here!" Loki yells a fire in his eyes. "This has never happened before..." I say with wide eyes. My visions never replied to me. What the...? "Who are you?" The creature says coming up to my face. "Alexandra Carson. One of the 'army' you'll be fighting against. You'll lose. You all will." I say. "Earth is weak! Losing is impossible." He replies. "I beg to differ." I reply, winking at Loki before I am pulled back to reality.

Looking around in confusion, I realize all the Avengers are around me. Even Brandent. "Um... hi." I say. "What did you see?" Fury asks. "Loki..." I reply. "But it was different. Like I was there, but I know this already happened. Loki has not moved. Nor does he have his sceptor." I say. "What do you mean?" Fury asks. "I...talked to them." I say. "I don't know. I'm going to talk to Loki." I say and head toward the door. "Alone?" Natasha replies. "Yes. He won't hurt me. Or he would have." I say and leave.

Entering the room in which Loki's cell is held Loki looks up at me. "You were there. How?" He asks. "I don't know. I picked up the sceptor and appeared." I say. "You are strong. Almost like a witch. How do you do it?" He asks. "I don't know if I'd be considered a witch but maybe you could teach me something if you back down now." I say. "I cannot." He replies. "Why? I mean I know you are doing this for them. But why?" I ask. "I owe a debt. I must repay it or my life will be ended." He says simply. I take a step forward. "Do not shed a tear for me Alexandra." He tells me. "Why not? You have to kill people. I get it. You have to do it. But at least ask for help. You can't give them the tesseract or you'll die anyways." I say. He nods. "I know this." He replies. "So why are you still doing it?" I ask. "Because I have no choice. I must act as though I am trying. Or they will end me now." He says. "So you are trying for more time?" I ask. He nods.

Pressing a button, the cage opens. I walk toward Loki and press my forehead to his. We both gasp as we are pulled within our own minds. "What have you done?" he asks. "I don't know." I reply, eyes wide. We look around. I feel a prick at our minds. I could feel the creature attempting to enter. He couldn't though. For some reason he couldn't come within our minds while they were connected. "I have a theory." I say. "You feel it to then?" He asks. I nod. "As long as I'm inside of your mind he can't enter." I say. "I would rather no one be in my mind." He replies. "Yeah it's dark in here." I say. He smiles a bit at my joke. "Is it?" He chuckles. I had to wonder why no one liked this god of mischief. He seemed kind. I think maybe if they tried to give a shit that they would find him a good friend. "Nothing would change most of the Æsir." He replies to my thoughts. "So you are in my head too." I say. He nods. "There is a lot of Bruce Banner in there." He replies. "Why must you all tease me about that?" I ask. He shrugs. "Why don't you relax? You are so unnaturally stiff." I tell him. "I do not try to be. It just takes effort to maintain my form during the connection." He says. "What does that mean? Your form?" I ask. He nods. "You don't always look like that?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No. I am not Æsir. I am from Jötunheim." He says. "Then show what you really look like." I say. "You would think me a monster." He replies. I shake my head. "No I wouldn't. Please?" I ask. He sighs and slowly, blue crawls throughout his body. I gasp as his appearance goes from so mortal to blue with red eyes and markings.

Taking it in for a moment, he takes my silence as rejection and quickly hides his form again. I smiles sadly at him. "I've seen much worse. Plus blue is your color." I tell him. "You do not dislike me?" He asks. I shake my head.

Suddenly there is a shout. I couldn't make out what they were saying but it was a male's voice, and it brought me away from Loki. I blink. Shit now he was vulnerable. "What?" I ask turning around to find Fury standing there. " What are you doing with the cage wide open, schmoozing with the enemy?" He asks crossing his arms. "He's not our enemy. So fuck off eye-patch." I say. He goes flying. Oops... my body took him as a threat. Loki chuckles. "You need to learn control." He tells me. "I usually am not quite as erratic. This is your fault Loki." I say playfully. "Oh?" He asks brushing my hair out of the way of my collar bone. "Not in that way." I smile. "You have your own time to find a playmate." I tell him with an eyebrow wiggle. He just laughs.

Stepping around Fury I motion for Loki to fallow me. He looks wary but does so and I poke my head out. No one coming. Good. I head down the hall to Bruce's lab and lead him in. He refuses. "Come on. They won't hurt you. Get in Loki." I say. Bruce and Tony look up at me saying that. "Loki?" Bruce asks and comes over. "Okay. What's going on?" I chuckle. "I'll explain once horny here gets his ass in the lab." I reply. "Horny? That's a good one!" Tony tells me. I wink. Loki lets out an annoyed groan. "Just a bit of fun." I tell him. He rolls his eyes.

After a second he warily steps inside the lab and it closes. I type in a code locking the door from others until I typed it in again. "Okay. So what's going on?" Tony asks. "Well to begin with he isn't the real threat. The person forcing him to take over the world and take the tesseract is. There was a person who saved him from something, what I don't know, but he's supposed to repay his debt by giving them the tesseract." I say. "So raindeer games isn't doing this willingly or by himself. Great." Tony say. Bruce is surprisingly silent. "What are you thinking?" I ask Bruce. "I figured he was being controlled in some way. I asked Thor earlier the color of Loki's eyes. They are green right?" Bruce says looking to Loki. Loki nods. "Then why would they be blue now?" He continues. Loki stiffens. "He is inside my mind..." Loki says. "How do we get him out?" Tony asks. "I know not. I wasn't even aware that he was yet." Loki replies. "Can Alexandra stop it? I mean I was watching the cage and I noticed your eyes went green when she came over to you." Bruce says. I take Loki's hand. "Green again." Tony says a bit surprised. "So as long as our skin in touching he can't get in. Good to know. And a bit weird. No offence Loki but I don't really wanna hold hands with you all the time." I tell him. "It seems to be the only way at the moment... shit." He says. "Hm?" I question. "Barton is headed here right now to take this ship down and get me out of here." He replies just as an explosion shakes the craft.

"Look's like they are here!" Tony's voice meets my ears as I duck. "Wait... Bruce." I say and rush toward the startled form of him. Another explosion shakes the ship and we fall through to the next floor. "Alexandra! Banner!" Loki calls. "We're okay!" I reply before looking at Bruce who is beginning to look a little green. "Bruce..." He shifts away from me. I shift closer to him. "Bruce. Don't fight. Don't force Hulk down just calm. Just breathe." I tell him. He looks at me with wide bright green eyes. I could see the pain there. He shifts farther from me, groaning out of pain. "No..." I whisper. Hulk was coming. Bruce couldn't calm himself. Alright, I guess it's time to meet the jolly green giant.


End file.
